


Be My Scales

by Emariia



Series: Be My Scales, My Heart, My Protector. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bad Dumbles, Griphook - Freeform, Harry in an orphanage, Helpful Goblins, I havent tagged that yet b ecause it's not posted yet, M/M, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Harry Potter, TWO mothers even, The difference between witchcraft and wizardry, To An Extent, To Be Continued, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, Warlocks, With a mother figure, can you guess who, of course, rise my flaming lesbian witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Petunia opened the door on November first to find the milk and a silver-haired baby wrapped in swaddling clothes.She shut the door. Petunia stared wide-eyed at the woodgrain of the door and tried to quiet her mind. Her sister had told her that she was not even on the list of people Harry was to be sent to in the will, so why was there a baby on her doorstep?Petunia checked over the letter that had been tucked in with the child carefully, making sure that no one could trace it back to her. Once she was satisfied, she tucked the letter back inside the clothes and rapped sharply on the door. Petunia fled to the car and sped away. She watched in the rearview mirror as the door opened and the child was picked up from the orphanage steps and breathed a sigh of relief.Her darlings would not be exposed to that world if she could help it. It turns you ugly. She prayed for the babe she had left on the doorstep, but she did not regret her actions.Some might even say she would make a good Gryffindor at that moment.(To be clear I have already decided the ship but haven't tagged it yet for spoiler reasons.)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have a buffer on this one and I'm gonna try and establish a writing schedule. I'm terribly sick at the moment but it's either schoolwork or this so I decided I'd do this. I'm gonna try and update every Sunday, if I can. 
> 
> Not Betta-ed

  

Mrs. Wilson sighed when she opened the door to find a silver-haired infant. She picked the small child up and thanked God that whoever it was had had the decency to put the child out in the morning and to knock on the door. 

 

She’d had one too many infants freeze on her doorstep. 

 

She’d had one too many infants crushed on her doorstep. 

 

Mrs. Wilson’s breath caught when she saw the lightning bolt scar on the child’s forehead. She sighed lightly when the baby squirmed and opened brilliant emerald eyes. 

 

“Oh, child,” she said softly, unfocused. She brushed careful fingers over his face, “You have the eyes of a magus, the hair of one touched by death and sowilo on your face, you will have strong magic. But you must always remember that you will be made a villain if you let them.” She blinked and looked down at him. “Be kind and steadfast,” She whispered, “for the broken. Be soft and sympathetic,” her hand started to glow where it touched his face, “for the damned. Be gentle and strong for the weak.” The light faded into the boy’s skin and Mrs. Wilson stumbled. She caught herself on a table and used it to support herself until she reached a chair to sink into. She cradled the swaddled baby in the crook of her arm and unfolded the letter. A wry smile came to her face and she looked down into the curious emerald eyes. 

 

“Special indeed,” She said. 

 

……………

 

Harry sat on the tall stool swinging his legs. He was reading a book that Mrs.Wilson had gotten him about shields and protection spells. Last week, he had levitated the outside table in front of himself so that the Max and Derek couldn’t beat him up again. Mrs. Wilson said she wasn't mad about the table, and she gave him the book, but he couldn’t help but think that she was disappointed. Harry felt bad, anyway. Tables were expensive, and taking care of 21 kids was expensive without him destroying the property. Harry thought that the shields were interesting, and they looked useful, but he didn’t know if he could do it correctly. What if he made it wrong and it tore up anyone who touched it? Harry shivered. He didn’t want to hurt anybody, but he didn’t want to hurt himself, either. Harry sucked his bottom lips in between his teeth. 

 

“Don’t eat your lip, love,” Mrs. Elizabeth said fondly, setting a plate of cookies in front of him, “Have a munch on these, instead.” She bustled around the kitchen and Harry watched her round the counter and go back to the oven. 

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Elizabeth,” Harry said dutifully, sinking his teeth into a cookie. He hummed happily. The cookie was still warm, and the flavor of it exploded pleasantly on his tongue. 

 

“Oh it’s no hardship for me, love,” She said breezily, whirling around to chop up some vegetables after she closed the oven, “I need someone to taste test my new recipe, anyway. What do you think?” 

 

“It’s heaven,” Harry replied truthfully, “But personally I would have added a pinch or two more salt. It would bind the bitter taste of the chocolate in better with the sugar and cinnamon.” 

 

Mrs. Elizabeth scooped the vegetables into a bowl and Harry held out a cookie for her to take. She did, and bit into it thoughtfully. 

 

“Hmm. I think you’re right.” She sighed. “Honestly, you spend more time in here than anywhere else, I do worry about you.” 

 

“Am I a bother?” Harry asked quickly, “I could go sit outside, if I distract you.” 

 

“Distractions are good sometimes, love,” Mrs. Elizabeth said, smiling again. “And you’re a very welcome one. I enjoy you here. It’s so much more fun to cook and bake with someone who really appreciates it, yeah?” 

 

Harry grinned shyly and nodded. 

 

“Good boy. If you want to nip out with the cookies to give them to your friends, you’re welcome. Bring the plate back for me, hmm?” Harry nodded again, more hesitantly, and carefully climbed down from the chair before sliding the plate of cookies into his hands.He pushed the door open with his hip and slipped through it. 

 

Mrs. Elizabeth picked up the book he’d been reading carefully and opened it. Her eyes narrowed as they slid from word to word and she set the book down with a small huff. 

 

By the time Harry came back, just a few minutes later, she was on her third vegetable. Harry set the plate down carefully on the counter and climbed back onto his stool. She dumped the vegetables into a pan. When she turned to take the plate, she gasped. 

 

“Oh, love, who did that to you?” She asked sharply. 

 

There was a large purple bruise over his right eye. He tried to smile, but it turned down into a wince. “It was an accident, Mrs. Elizabeth.” He said, softly, “They were aiming for the plate, but I moved it away. There’s already a table broken on my account, I don’t want to be more of a burden.” 

 

“Oh, love,” Mrs. Elizabeth said, gently, her heart aching, “I don’t mind a broken plate. That can be fixed, once I teach you how. There’s not a lot I can do about the bruise, but I do have something for the swelling. Let me work for another minute or two, and then I’ll go get it for you, alright?” 

 

Harry nodded slowly. “I can- I can fix things?” 

 

“Oh- of course you can, love. Did you think your magic was just for making things fly and shields? Your magic can do a great many things, you just have to learn how to channel it.” 

 

“Channel it?” 

 

“Mhmm. Think of your magic as- oh, remember the spring we went to last year?” 

 

“Yes,” Harry said. His voice was brighter, Mrs. Elizabeth noticed, and she was happy his curiosity had pulled him out of his funk. 

 

“Your core- that’s where your inner magic comes from- is like a spring. It comes out, and then it swirls around in its pool. That’s your well. Your well sits in your chest and collects all the magic from your core. When you use magic, you’re- hmm, opening a tap? And then the magic can flow out. You understand that much, love?” 

 

“I think so,” Harry said, “But how do I open the tap?” 

 

“How do you move your arm?” Mrs. Elizabeth laughed at the expression on his face. “I couldn’t explain it to you. What did you feel when you moved the table? What moved in your body?” 

 

“I used my hand,” Harry said, “I gestured upwards and it went up. I felt something release in my chest, right here.” He gestured with his hands. 

 

“That’s your well, love. It releases more magic as you use it. Don’t be surprised if you can't do big things when you start or if you get really tired afterward. It’s like any muscle. You have to use it continuously to build up the strength for big things.” Mrs. Elizabeth smiled kindly at him and then dumped a bowl of water in with the vegetables. “If that boils over, turn the heat off, will you, love?” Harry nodded, and then she was out the door, the whirlwind of movement going with her. 

 

Harry looked at his hands and thought about that feeling in his chest. He felt something in him give, and then he was filled with warmth. He felt weightless. He smiled, and looked up. 

 

He was floating! 

 

Harry gave a bright grin and pushed some of the warmth from his right hand. He spun around in mid-air, giggling softly. He heard a gasp and whirled around to see Mrs. Elizabeth at the door clutching a bag of ice to her chest. Harry was worried for a moment before he saw the large, triumphant smile on her face. 

 

“Well, love, it looks like you don’t need the ice, anymore.” She set the ice down on the counter and smiled broadly at Harry before standing in front of the soon-to-be curry and giving it a stir. 

 

Harry grinned tentatively and let himself slowly float back down to his chair. He settled in it and felt something inside him close up. The warmth was sucked back inside of him, and Harry shivered violently for a moment. 

 

When he looked up, there was a mug of warm tea in front of him. 

 

“Thank you,” he said, wrapping his little hands around the mug. He exhaled shakily as the warmth from the cup traveled through his hands and up into his arms. A thin blanket settled around his shoulders and he smiled at Mrs. Elizabeth. She patted his arm and then she stepped around the counter and took the lid off of the curry and opened the spice cabinet. Harry set one elbow on the counter and cradled his chin. 

 

He loved the kitchen. He could sit here all day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Snape! Magical Mom-ing! Good stuff, here, good stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed.

   

Harry whirled around the kitchen, cutting and chopping and mixing and stirring and gathering and pouring fast, in quick succession. 

 

Harry was ten, now, almost eleven, and he’d mastered the art of floating and moving in midair. He had no trouble reaching anything, and he loved the fact that he was making something for the others in the orphanage with his own two hands. 

 

Mrs. Elizabeth sat on the other side of the counter cradling her chin in her hand. Her elbow was propped up next to the mug of Earl Grey tea that Harry had started on as soon as she had first walked through the door. 

 

“You’re getting fast, love,” She murmured softly. 

 

Harry grinned at her while pouring the rice into the curry. “I had a good teacher.” He whipped around and started cleaning the pots and pans and dishes he’d used so far. He dried them quickly, but thoroughly, and put them away. He turned down the heat on the stove and came around the counter to sit next to Mrs. Elizabeth. She draped an arm around him, and he snuggled up to her side, allowing himself to relax completely. He’d always felt safe around Mrs. Elizabeth, and the kitchen was his safe haven. 

 

Harry could do all sorts of things with his magic now, and when he turned seven, he’d had to learn how to close and dampen his magic, because it gave everyone else in the building headaches. He’d also learned that non-magical people were called muggles, and that everyone else in the orphanage was either a squib, not magically strong enough to attend Hogwarts, or had a different type of magic. The orphanage was enchanted to draw people with magical children towards it. It was explained to him that his mother’s side of the family were warlocks, and that they drew power from other dimensions. It put more of a strain on his body, but with his body-anchored magic, he could potentially learn to channel magic indefinitely by strengthening his body with his wizard magic and drawing magic from other worlds for spells. It took a lot more practise, and was nowhere near as easy as his wizard magic was, but he was able to summon pure energy from Alfheim. His affinity was fire, and this magic had many limitations, but it was a lot stronger than his wizard magic. He could summon a burning flame, a cleansing flame, and a healing flame so far. He was a warlock, and Mrs. Elizabeth told him that he was the first true warlock in a while. One blessed by the gods. She had stressed the need to keep the fact that he was a warlock and a wizard secret, but said that he could show them his flame-magic, but that he couldn't tell them how he did it. 

 

“Oh, my sunshine child,” Mrs. Elizabeth said softly, tracing the scar on his forehead, “You’ll go on to do great things. I wish I could be there to see it.” She pressed a kiss to his hair, and he snuggled closer to her. 

 

……………

 

On June 31, an owl winged into the dining room from the window. It had a letter tied to its foot, and it nipped at anyone who approached it. The other children eyed it warily, but sat down at the table. Harry burst through the kitchen door with the food, most of it floating behind him. He set it on the center of the table and set the table with a snap of his fingers before approaching the owl cautiously. 

 

“Is that for me?” He asked tentatively. The owl hooted softly and stuck out its foot. Harry untied it and his breath caught at the emerald handwriting scrawled across it. 

 

“What’s that you got there, Harry?” Lillian said, her violet eyes sparkling, “Is it the letter? It’s the letter isn’t it? Can I see it?” She was bouncing, her blond curls bobbing with her movement. She stared up at Harry with bright shining eyes and Harry grinned, ruffling the eight year old’s curls. 

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t opened it, have I?” 

 

“Ooooooh, come on, Harry, pleeease,” She whined, “I wanna know! Open it, open it!” 

 

“Want to, Lilian, please,” Mrs. Wilson said, entering the room. “Sit down please both of you. Harry, give the poor girl a rest.” 

 

“Yes, Mrs. Wilson,” Harry said, slipping his fingers under the wax seal. He sent his magic at the letter tentatively and it sang back at him. He flipped it open and unfolded the paper. “Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Harry frowned slightly. “Witchcraft  _ and _ Wizardry? I thought Hogwarts only accepted Wizards?” 

 

“Oh, it does, love,” Mrs. Elizabeth said, “-technically. They call female wizards witches.”

 

Harry tilted his head. “But aren’t witches channeling magic from the objects around them and the laylines? Why would they call the female wizards witches? Are there only boy wizards and only girl witches there? That seems awfully strange.” 

 

“Don’t the witches channel, Harry, please,” Mrs. Wilson said. “And there are very few pure wizards left. There are quite a few pure witches, but those mostly live in more rural areas and in the Americas and in Asia. Most wizards, especially here in Britain, have witched blood, and almost all of them have some sort of creature in them somewhere. The only pure wizards in Britain are the ones that come from new lines blessed by mother magic, and are born to two muggle parents. It’s hard to tell, though, because most squibs are thrown out of the magical world and into the muggle world, usually at birth and usually from old, prestigious families. For example, your mother was from a dormant line of warlocks, but was a born wizard, so when she married your father, James, who was a wizard with witched, thestral, fey, and dragon blood, I believe, the dormant warlock blood was awoken by the fey blood. Fey are from Alfheim, and light and fire magic drawn from there is always particularly strong.” She dabbed her lips with her napkin. “This is my theory, at least.” 

 

Harry's eyes were sparkling. “Wow,” he breathed. He looked down at the letter. 

 

“Oh, you’ll write me when you get there, right Harry?” Lillian asked, her eyes wide, “I  _ want to _ know about everything! The buildings and the people and the animals and the magic! You’ll write me, won’t you?” She pouted, and Harry patted her head gently. 

 

“Of course I’ll write you, Lils,” Harry promised, “You’re like a little sister to me. I’ll miss you lots and write you lots, okay?” 

 

Lillian crashed into Harry’s side and wrapped her arms around him. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” Then she was up and gone, bouncing out of the room with her magic releasing happy purple sparks that trailed after her. A disaster waiting to happen. 

 

Harry read over his letter as breakfast wound down. He kept his eyes glued to the page and chewed slowly as people bustled around and behind him. 

 

“Mrs. Wilson, Mrs. Elizabeth, do either of you know where to get my school supplies?” Harry asked when the rook was mostly empty. 

 

“I don’t, love.” Mrs. Elizabeth smiled a little sadly. Mrs. Wilson shook her head. Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“I’ll go write them back, then.” He ran off to his room. 

 

Harry bounded up the stairs and into his room. He settled on the rickety chair and pulled out a pen. He wrote back as concisely and as neatly as he could. He figured she didn’t have a lot of time, being Deputy Headmistress, and he didn’t want to make her life more difficult. 

 

_ To Mrs. Minerva McGonagall _

 

_ I graciously accept the invitation. Could you send instructions to obtaining my school supplies, please?  _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_ Harry Evans.  _

 

Harry stepped outside to see the owl sitting in a nearby tree. He walked up to it. 

 

“Hello,” He said softly, “Could you maybe come down here, please? I have a letter for you.” 

 

The owl winged towards him silently. Harry closed his eyes and opened them cautiously as a weight settled onto his left shoulder slowly. He opened his eyes slowly to see the owl settled comfortably on his shoulder. He held the letter up to it and it closed its beak around the paper. It pushed off of him and basically threw itself into the air. Harry watched in awe as it winged away and returned to the kitchen. 

 

He had to make lunch. 

 

……………

 

Harry pulled open the door cautiously to reveal a tall, dark-haired man dressed in long, flowing black robes. 

 

“H-hello?” Harry said warily. “W-we currently aren’t looking for any staff- unless you’d like to cook, that is,” Harry stared dubiously at the man in front of him. Severus Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“I am Proffessor Snape. I’m from Hogwarts, and I am here to take Harry Potter to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies.” 

 

Harry tilted his head to the side and opened the door slightly wider. “U-um, due respect, sir, but my name is Harry Evans.” Harry hastily backtracked, “N-not that you’re incorrect! Because I am the son of James and Lily, it’s just that what I know of my father tells me that he wasn’t a very good person and I thought that I’d rather not take his... “ Harry trailed off at the strange expression on Severus’ face. “Are you alright, sir?” 

 

“Quite,” Severus snapped. He groaned internally when the boy recoiled. And wide, green green eyes stared up at him. Just like Lily. Dammit. “I am fine. There’s no need to be alarmed. I am a bit peckish, I suppose.” 

 

_ Severus _ was alarmed when he realised the silver haired boy in front of him was Harry Potter. He was even more concerned when the boy’s eyes lit up from the inside.  _ Oh, dear. _

 

“I just finished making lunch, sir. Would you like some?” 

 

“It couldn’t hurt,” Severus intentioned. He stepped inside when Harry opened the door and he twitched when Harry shut the door softly. 

 

“Have a seat, sir!” Harry called, gesturing towards the table, as he veritably bounced into the kitchen. Severus sat himself cautiously, and was surprised to find that the wooden seat was comfier than it looked. He had just started looking around when Harry bounded back out from the doors with several full pots floating behind him. Severus had to try very, very hard not to react outwardly. The pots arranged themselves on the table and a bowl flew towards them, which poured itself in. Harry looked at him scrutinisingly for a moment, and then directed the bowl for an extra splash of something yellow. Severus stared dubiously at the bowl as it settled in front of him carefully and a spoon and a napkin shot to either side of it. He picked up the spoon and took a small helping on it. He took a sip and almost recoiled at the spiciness of it. The bowl whisked away before he could take another sip, and a different one sat in it’s place. Severus looked over at Harry with an eyebrow raised, but Harry just gestured towards the bowl. Severus took another cautious sip, and his eyes widened slightly. This was one of the most flavorful meals he’d ever tasted. It had so many different contrasting flavours, but they all blended together amazingly well.

 

“How is it?” Harry asked anxiously, “That’s a new variation I came up with last week, and I think it’s good, but is it too busy?” Severus examined the boy to find one hand tugging anxiously at his curiously silver hair and the other twisted in the too-big shirt he was wearing. It was baggy and slid off of one shoulder, but besides the anxiousness, Harry seemed completely comfortable in his clothes. 

 

“It’s very good,” Severus said. He wasn’t even lying. He watched as Harry’s whole form relaxed, as an easy smile came to his face. Severus tried to find a resemblance to James in the smile, but it was warm and honest, and with Lily’s eyes sparkling above it, it was hard to find any sort of resemblance to him. 

 

Harry Evans, indeed.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Harry said, smiling. His eyes flashed with a sudden realization. “Oh! I should go tell Mrs. Elizabeth that you’re here so that she knows I won’t be doing dinner today. I think I’ve made enough lunch to last everyone till I get back, but I don’t know how long we’ll be gone-” And then the boy was out of earshot. Severus stared after him for a moment, his mind racing with  _ wandless magic- what will Dumbledore think of this, how much do these muggles know?! _

 

Severus ate his curry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed the muse! He's a monster, but he loves them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Gringotts!

Harry burst back into the dining room breathless and muttering, and Severus watched avidly as the table set itself and the bowls filled with curry from pots in a seemingly random order. When Severus set his utensil down, the bowl and spoon were whisked away and deposited in the sink. Severus saw the pots settle and stood up. A bowl was set in his place when he stood and he raised an eyebrow at Harry, who was wearing a coat and boots over his trousers and T-shirt. 

 

“Ready to leave?” Severus asked. 

 

Harry nodded and trotted after Severus. Severus stepped outside and heard the ring of a bell just before Harry closed the door. Footsteps pounded through the building and when Severus raised an eyebrow, Harry flushed. 

 

“Lunch bell,” Harry muttered. 

 

Severus fought down a smile and held out his hand. At Harry’s look of confusion, he explained, “Apparition. Like teleportation, but not as instant.” Harry took his hand, and they swirled away with a quiet, ‘pop’. 

 

……………

 

Harry was thrown out of the tube onto solid ground, and he groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. Professor Snape’s expression was one of heavily masked amusement, and Harry himself had to smile at how ridiculous he had probably looked, sprawled all over the floor. 

 

“Where to first?” Harry asked, righting his clothing. 

 

“Gringotts,” Snape replied, “To draw money from your trust vault. This way.” The Professor glided through the crowd as if it wasn’t even there, and Harry stared in awe as the people parted for him like water, like they knew he was there. Harry made sure to keep close, and soon, they were in the back of the pub, staring at a  brick wall. Harry stared at a brick right in the center that hummed to Harry slightly, and the wall unfolded into an archway. Harry’s eyes glittered, and to the Professor, it looked as if he tried as hard as he could to keep from asking questions. 

 

“The archway is the last measure against non-magicals entering the Alley,” The Professor began, “It was put into place after one too many squibs came into Diagon Alley from the pub. The Leaky Cauldron has muggle repelling charms all over it. If you have no magic, you wouldn’t even know it was there. But often, squibs and magicals without enough magic to use a wand will make their way inside. The Leaky Cauldron has a hard rule that no magic should be done in the common areas. Magic is allowed in the rooms, the basement, and the kitchen, but magic of any sort in the pub proper is illegal. There’s even a spell dampener over the area. A spell dampener reduces the effects of a spell, so if a Muggle were ever to enter, he’d see some flashing lights and think he’s had too much to drink.” Severus glanced over to see Harry nearly vibrating with his need to ask questions. “Go on. Ask, if you must.”  _ Dear god  _ why _ do those eyes bother me so much? _

 

“Is that a spell over an area or a ward? What are the components of a spell like that? Can it be tweaked to do the opposite, or to  _ draw _ magicals to an area? Can-” 

 

“One question, P-Harry,” Severus interrupted, “Or else there will be nothing more to teach you when you get to Hogwarts.” Harry hesitated, and those conflicted green eyes had Severus swiftly taking a right. “This way,” he said, making sure Harry was still close. He stepped inside Flourish and Blotts and immediately felt a small hand curl around his sleeve. Harry looked completely overwhelmed at the number of books that were in the shop, his eyes were as wide as saucers. Severus gave a quiet sigh and steered Harry over to the section with blank journals. 

 

“Choose one,” Severus said. 

 

Harry stared at the wall for one moment before hesitantly reaching out for the smallest, plainest notebook. 

 

“Choose one that you like,” Severus said, and Harry paused, and then reached on his tippy toes past the leatherbound books for a stack of papers with three rings that kept them bound together. It had a black cover with a silver snake engraved on the bottom right corner. Severus raised an eyebrow, but plucked it from the shelf and handed it to the boy. He clutched it to his chest and looked up at Severus with a tentative smile. Severus felt his lips twitch upwards without his consent and Harry gave a shy grin in return. Severus snagged a cheap black pen and showed Harry, who took it carefully. They approached the counter and the young woman there rang them up without making Harry hand over the items with a smile. Severus handed her the correct amount, and then they were out the door. 

 

“Write down any questions you have,” Severus said, “Leave a few lines next to each one and number them, so you can go back and answer them, and so if you’d like to add more to the answer, you can.” Severus pretended not to notice that Harry tightened his grip on Severus’ sleeve, or that Harry had a death grip on the notebook and pen. 

 

“Thank you,” Harry said softly, adjusting his grip on Severus’ sleeve. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Severus said. He made sure to say it loud enough that Harry could hear, and when he risked a glance to the side, he could see the edge of Harry’s smile. 

 

……………

 

By the time they reached Gringotts, Severus’ hand had migrated to Harry’s shoulder, and Harry was writing furiously in his new notebook, each inquiry bringing a slew of others. When they reached Gringott’s entrance, Severus tapped on Harry’s shoulder. Harry looked up and promptly gasped at the tall, towering white and gold building. It gleamed in the sun, and Harry’s eyes almost literally sparkled when he looked at it. 

 

“Whoa,” Harry breathed. 

 

“Do you need a moment to gather yourself, Mr. Evans?” Severus asked amusedly.

 

“N-no sir,” Harry replied. 

 

Severus still waited a moment before walking forward. The goblins bowed, and Harry, to Severus’ surprise, bowed back. The goblins smiled, and to Severus, it looked feral, but Harry bared his teeth back, his eyes glinting. He held their gaze for a moment before looking away, and the goblins looked ahead, unbothered. Severus directed Harry to the shortest line and he saw the goblin eyeing them. Spectacularly, four lines opened, two on either side of the one they were in, and the line ahead of them dispersed quickly. Severus approached the goblin slightly warily. 

 

“Ah, yes,” He said in a gravelly voice, looking down at them, “Mr. Potter.” 

 

“Evans, please,” Harry said, his voice firm, but still soft.

 

“Of course, Mr. Evans.” The goblin had a pleased little smile on his face. He hopped down from his booth and faced them. “I am Griphook. Follow me, please.” 

 

Harry started walking immediately, and Severus took a moment to realize how small Harry’s body was. He was just a head taller than the Goblin at eleven. Add to this that Goblins generally didn’t get taller than about Severus’ mid-thigh, and the fact that Severus was not generally considered a tall man. Harry was small, even for an eleven-year-old, and Severus was puzzled. Lily  _ had _ been a bit short for her age, but nothing like this. James had never been short. It definitely didn’t seem like he’d been starved. Not with the huge meal Severus had seen displayed. 

 

Severus walked after them and raised an eyebrow when they stopped at a door that had Griphook’s name engraved on it. Griphook opened the door and Harry slipped inside with a small smile and a shallow bow. Severus carefully bent himself at the waist and Griphook eyed him for a moment before bowing back. Severus was ushered into the room and he sat, amused, concerned and slightly confused, on the couch. 

 

“Mr. Prince is here with us as a step in for your legal guardian. Dumbledore said that he would be coming with you today and did give him your key, so you are his responsibility for the moment. It is with that knowledge and the fact that Mr. Prince is mentioned in the wills that we ask if you would like to have them finally unsealed.” 

 

“My parent’s wills were sealed?” Harry asked softly. 

 

“They were, Mr. Evans,” Griphook said, nodding. 

 

“By whom, may I ask?” Severus asked, carefully controlling his growing rage. 

 

“By Albus Dumbledore, Harry’s magical legal guardian.” 

 

Severus tried _very_ hard to conceal the pure rage he was sure flashed across his face. 

 

“But- to seal the wills, my parents couldn’t have been dead yet,” Harry whispered softly, “Th-that means that they trusted him to access their accounts, and he betrayed them,” Harry said. “That means he knew that they were going to die and did nothing.” 

 

“You are correct, Mr. Evans,” Griphook replied, nodding, “At least about your father. Your mother, on the other hand, comes from a very long and dormant line of Warlocks. The will of the first Evans states that the inheritance goes to the oldest, most powerful descendant, no matter what line, in the last century. Their will is to be executed upon inquiry, and the inheritance will go to the next powerful until their death. This cannot be broken or overruled unless there are no more descendants with power, in which case it goes to the next oldest. There are so many distant Evans in the line that there is almost no chance you will all die out. Now,” He said, straightening papers on the desk, “Would you like us to unseal the wills, Mr. Evans?” 

 

“Please,” Harry said. The goblin noticed he was agitated. His hands were twisting together in his shirt. The Prince heir, however, was frozen in what looked like rage. Griphook prayed that his office would be intact after this meeting. 

 

Griphook produced an envelope and handed it to Harry. Harry broke the seal and slid the first folded paper out.  

 

_ Last Will and Testament of Lily J. Potter neé Evans _

 

Harry stared at the top of the page, frozen. Severus touched his arm, and Harry snapped out of it, shaking himself a little. He took a deep breath. 

 

_ Last Will and Testament of Lily J. Potter neé Evans _

 

_ I hereby declare I am sound of mind. I hereby declare this last will expresses my interests without undue influence or duress.  _

 

_ I bestow to my first and only son, Harry J. Potter all of my possessions and assets as the spouse of the Potter patriarch.  _

 

_ Should my son have any active warlock blood, I pronounce him to be the head of the Evans clan.  _

 

_ Should I die before Harry becomes of age, he must not, under any circumstances, be sent to my sister, Petunia Dursley neé Evans. She would not give him a happy, safe childhood, and those are the two most important things to me.  _

 

_ Should I die, Harry should be sent to live with Severus Prince-Snape. Should he die or be declared an unfit guardian, I declare that Harry should be sent to live with Remus Lupin. Should he die or be declared an unfit guardian, I declare that Harry should be sent to live with Frank Longbottom. Should he die or be declared an unfit guardian, I declare that Harry should be sent to live with Alice Longbottom neé Abbott. Should she die or be declared an unfit guardian, Harry should be sent to live with Augusta Longbottom, so that he may grow up with his godbrother, Neville Longbottom.  _

 

_ If none of these people are available, Harry should be sent to America to live with Newt Scamander.  _

 

_ Signed,  _

_ Lily J. Potter (neé Evans)  _

 

Harry passed the paper to Severus silently and curled into himself. He had done well, for how his life had played out so far, but he  _ hated _ the fact that he hadn’t gotten the chance to grow up with a real family. He loved almost everyone at the orphanage dearly, but he hadn’t even known he had a godbrother! 

 

“Mr. Evans?” Griphook said softly, “Would you like a moment before you read your father’s?”

 

Harry nodded and curled a little smaller. 

 

Severus set the paper down on the little side table and tried to reign in his breathing. 

 

Lily had wanted Harry to go to  _ him. _

 

Severus curled his hand into a fist and stared at it for a moment. He looked at the small, shivering ball that was Harry. His inclination to help Harry was changed into an oath to himself in that instant. He’d already been more inclined to help and guide Harry as an Evans instead of a Potter, but Lily’s will forged the want into a promise. If Lily could forgive him for calling her that horrible name, he could forgive her for abandoning him. So Severus reached out for Harry. Harry slid towards him and allowed himself to be folded into Severus’ arms. 

 

It took several minutes for Harry to calm, but he refused to leave Severus’ lap when he had. He read over his father’s will, which had fewer details, and mostly deferred to Lily’s will as the one that held the decisions made by both of them. There was no clause that stated that he had to be notified or that his will had to be changed if Lily's was, so Severus was sure that Lily worked on a first draft with James and then had him make his own will, just in case someone tried to invalidate hers. She must have gone back and changed her own will without alerting her husband. It was a Slytherin move in the best of ways, and Severus mourned for her for a moment, strengthening his resolve to take care of Harry in any way that he could. 

 

Harry was given his heir rings, and Severus was surprised at how many there were. He was mildly surprised that Harry could claim the Peverel vaults, but the goblins clarified that only the youngest brother, Ignotus, had lived long enough to make a vault at Gringotts. He was one of the three wizard founders of Gringotts, and his vault was the most valuable in the whole bank system. The other two founders of the bank, Malfoy and Pendragon, were a lot smaller because their heirs had taken money and split vaults. The goblins were highly relieved when the Peverel Heir ring accepted Harry and explained that many, many rooms full of paperwork could now be worked through as the vaults worked on the assumption that there was a wizarding claim to the vaults. If no wizarding heir was apparent, or no wizard claimed the vaults, then the failed investments the vault claimed could not be terminated, and in a couple more hundreds of years, the Peverel vault would have been reduced drastically. Harry, of course, also got the Potter heir ring, which accepted him with no fuss. The Slytherin Lord ring had been claimed, but the Heir ring accepted him immediately as well. The Emrys heir ring was a surprise, but it turned out that Lily Evans was a direct descendant of Myrddin Emrys, more widely known as Merlin. Harry was half-way in shock at that point, and the ring accepted him, so he slipped it onto his finger. Sirius Black, the convict, had named Harry as his heir, and while Harry was a little leery of accepting the ring at first, Snape, knowing that the mutt was innocent, encouraged him to try it, at least. 

 

“The Evans heir ring is different in that it is also the Lordship ring. If it accepts you, you are automatically emancipated. However, it will only accept you if you are the strongest Evans in the bloodline.” 

 

“What happens if someone wants to challenge his claim?” Severus asked, eyes narrowed, “Will the ring switch alliance if Harry is beaten or killed?” 

 

“If he is killed, certainly, if he is beaten, no. The ring takes the age of the Evans and their potential using arcane elf science and weighs it against all others living in the bloodline. In circumstances where the weighed is underage, any living bloodline members who wish to harm the child are terminated, because if Harry has a child with a magical entity, it is guaranteed that the child’s magic will be a creation of the binding of the parent with their chosen mate, and they  _ will _ be stronger than the parent. It is a blessing the line has had since the recession of the elves.”

 

Severus’s eyes widened and he looked appraisingly down at Harry. “What if he does not reproduce?

 

“He will reproduce. There has never been an Evans that has not reproduced at least once, unless they were killed underage. No Evans that has been the Lord has ever not had an heir.” The goblin’s eyes gleamed. “The Evans line is one very blessed by magic.” A cruel smile took over the goblin’s face. “Knowing this, heir Evans, do you still wish to try and claim the ring?” 

 

Harry lifted the ring from the little plush box it sat in and slipped it on his finger. The ring glowed and vibrated for a few moments, and then a blue light burst from it, engulfing Harry. He was lifted off of the floor by the force and felt something within him break while something else pulled taut. The pressure around him built up, and when it released, he was on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cruel author leaves you with a cliffie. Tell me all about it in a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gringotts part 2

Harry groaned, his heart beating a staccato rhythm onto his chest. He pushed himself onto his hands, and heard a soft gasp. He looked up and was disoriented for a moment by bright lights and spinning numbers. Harry closed his eyes, but was assaulted by sound on all sides. 

 

Harry heard ringing and cringed. He cracked his eyes open to see the hem of the professor’s robes. 

 

“Professer?” Harry called weakly. He cringed again at the volume of his voice. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“ _ CAN YOU HEAR ME, HARRY?” _

 

Harry recoiled from the noise and felt his arm bump into the small table that sat beside the two chairs. He smelt something burning and then a wash of cool tingling energy swathed the room and the smell was gone. Harry felt something extremely rough being placed over his ears and fabric being wrapped around his eyes and relaxed slightly when his senses were dampened. 

 

“Heir potter, can you hear me?” A loud, whispering voice called. 

 

“Yes,” Harry replied. 

 

“A little louder please?” 

 

“Yes,” Harry spoke. It rolled out of his tongue and rumbled in his chest and he was distracted for a moment by the acute sensation. He’d never felt anything as clearly as he was feeling them now! Harry felt excitement bubbling up in his chest, but also apprehension. 

 

Was everything going to be like this from now on? Even pain?

 

“What’s happening to me?” Harry asked fearfully.

 

“The ring unbinds any spell, curse, or jinx placed on a person and dispels glamours, including potions like polyjuice. The fact that your eyes aren’t bleeding out of your head and your finger is still attached is a good indication that the ring has accepted you. Usually the ring will just refuse to go on a finger that is unworthy, but other times, very rarely, the claimee reaches a gory end. Even rarer are the ones that the ring lets live on in their new agony but neither of those things has ever happened before.” 

 

“So what is happening to him?” Snape growled. To Harry the voice was so loud that he must have been yelling, but the tone indicated a hissed threat. 

 

“Once the ring has accepted its bearer and cleansed them, it enhances any senses to half vampire strength and if the bearer practices, further enhanced strength that can be achieved through meditation.” The goblin stops to contemplate, “If you had any magical seals or binds on you, Heir Evans, they are now broken. Your senses seem to be extremely heightened and your magic much more powerful.” 

 

“Oh,” Harry said softly. He shifted, and his clothes rubbing against each other sent shivers over his skin. It sounded like someone was rubbing sandpaper in his ears and Harry winced a little, stilling. “Why can’t I hear anything outside of this room?” Harry asked, curious. 

 

“All of the offices in this building have wards around them so that spies or passersby cannot hear what is being said inside. Many delicate, sensitive documents are discussed in this building, and Gringotts values its customers privacy.” Griphook replied. 

 

“Is there any way for Harry’s senses to be dampened?” Severus asked. 

 

“There is a spell, that with Harry’s consent, the ring should not block, but the ring’s very presence will deteriorate the spell over time. He will start out almost blind and deaf, and as the ring throws off the spell, he will become more and more sensitive. Harry must consent to the spell, or it will not work. His verbal consent would be best.” 

 

“Do it,” Harry whispered, “I consent to having my vision, hearing, and sense of touch dampened.” 

 

“Very well,” Griphook said, “I will summon our resident spell weaver to cast it for you.” 

 

Griphook slipped off of his chair and Harry stiffened up when the door opened and his ears were assaulted with noise. 

 

When the door opened again, Harry whimpered, and two goblins entered. Griphook had returned with a mute goblin named Burnseal, who bowed in Harry’s direction, not that he could see, and raised a black staff tipped with a blue, glowing gem. Harry felt magic wash over him and for a moment, Harry could not see, hear, or feel anything. It was a sudden and welcome change from the intensity of what he was experiencing before. Harry floated in the nothingness for a while, and when his senses started coming back, he blinked. It felt as if he was experiencing everything through a thick layer of fog. Harry blinked again, and the fog cleared enough that he could see color and hear noises. Harry shook his head gently and pressed his hands together. Harry could feel his body again, and he pulled his flailing magic back into his body slowly. Harry blinked again, and relaxed. His vision was slightly sharper, his hearing was a little better, and his sense of touch was a little more acute. 

 

“Harry?” Professor Snape asked hesitantly, “Are you alright?” 

 

“I’m okay,” Harry said. It was barely a whisper. He frowned. “I’m okay,” He repeated, stronger. He turned to Burnseal and bowed shallowly. “Thank you.” Burnseal nodded and left the room. 

 

“Good. Are you feeling up to going on a ride to get some gold from your vaults?” 

 

Griphook cleared his throat. “James named Harry as his heir, and dictated in his will that Harry be given this from which to access his vaults.” Griphook flourished a small black silk bag from under the desk. “It is keyed to Potter blood, so no one but Mr. Evans should be able to access it. To use it, you must put your hand inside and think of the number of Galleons you need. It will take some practice, but you should get tit fairly easily.” Harry took the bag and sat it in his lap. “The bag is enchanted to return to your pocket, so there is no fear of losing it, Mr. Evans.” 

 

Harry nodded and smiled at the little bag in his lap. 

 

“What of Harry’s key?” Professor Snape asked. 

 

“It should be placed in the pouch,” Griphook said seriously, “The key was administered a drop of Mr. Evan’s blood when he was smaller, and is connected and validated for all of his vaults, save the Evans vault. That is accessed through the ring that Mr. Evans now wears.” 

 

Snape nodded. He withdrew a golden key on a thin gold chain and handed it to Harry. Harry turned it over and over in his hand, feeling all of the curves and hard edges. He slid it into the little pouch securely, almost reluctantly. 

 

Severus concluded their business with the goblins quickly after that and they made their way back through the bank. Harry clutched his notebook and his new silk bag with one hand and slipped the other into the Professor's grasp. 

 

Professor Snape looked fondly down at the little boy by his side, and they left Gringotts and stepped into the sunlight hand in hand. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“Harry, is there anywhere you want to go first?” Severus asked his charge. 

 

Harry thought for a moment. “Trunks?” 

 

“Reasonable,” Severus replied, and steered Harry in that direction. 

 

Once all of the other supplies had been collected, Harry followed Severus into the apothecary. 

 

“Why hello there, Severus!” There was a very cheery magic user behind the counter. He had bright green eyes and copper colored hair. Harry tilted his head at the strange aura the man gave off. 

 

“Evan,” Severus replied evenly. “May I have my usual for the start of the school year?” 

 

“Certainly!” Evan replied cheerily. “Who’s the little guy with you?” 

 

“This is Harry Evans,” Severus introduced, pressing the boy around his robes and gently nudging him forward. 

 

“Hello,” Harry said shyly. 

 

“Hello, Harry,” Evan said softly. He had a smile that lit up his face and Harry marveled at it. No one had given him a smile that big besides Mrs. Elizabeth. “Are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts?” 

 

Harry nodded vigorously. “I am! Wizard and Witch magic are very interesting, and my guardians don’t let me practice it at home.” 

 

“Oh?” Evan leaned on the counter and lazily swished his wand to gather together Severus’ order before resting his chin on his hand. “You know the difference?” 

 

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “I do! The head of the orphanage I live in is a weak warlock-wizard, and the assistant and cook is a warlock-witch. All of the kids there are magical, too. I’m mostly only allowed to do levitation spells and summoning spells with wizard magic, and I had to practice a whole lot before they let me use any warlock magic by myself.” 

 

“My guardian thought I was a squib, so I didn’t get to go to Hogwarts. I can use a teeny tiny bit of wizard magic, but I make some pretty amazing potions,” Evan said, smiling. “I’m also really good with plants. They like me.” 

 

“That’s super cool,” Harry gushed, his eyes sparkling. “Mrs. Elizabeth said that plant speaker witches were pretty rare, there aren’t any at the orphanage, I’ve never met one before!” 

 

“You have the ability, though,” Evan said, eyes crinkling. “I can see it. Haven’t you used it, yet?” 

 

“Nuh uh, I think my warlock powers are in conflict with it or something, my elements are fire and earth,” Harry frowned. 

 

“Hmmm,” Evan tapped his chin for a moment. “How about you go look around the shop for your school supplies with Severus, I have to go look for something, okay? Ring the bell if you need me.” Evan vanished behind the counters. Harry nodded and absently wandered around, looking at all of the cool plants and herbs that sat in neat rows. There was even a set of hanging planters that lowered to Harry’s eye level when he reached for them. Harry was especially enamored with a row of big white flowers near the front of the shop. Severus stayed near the already cut herbs, farther towards the back. 

 

“Do you like them?” Evan asked. 

 

Harry whirled around and stared at Evan with wide eyes. 

 

“Sorry,” Evan said, grinning sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to startle you. The flowers must have pulled you very deep.” 

 

“What?” Harry said blankly. 

 

“Plant speakers who are untrained can be pulled into a sort of trance by the stronger magical plants,” Evan said softly, “They pull the speaker towards their own consciousness in an attempt to communicate with them by touching minds.” Evan smiled at Harry and held out a small black box. 

 

“What’s this?” Harry asked, turning it over in his hands. 

 

“Seeds of the starplant from Alfheim. They begin to sprout and bloom at the first touch of light, so they have to be gathered blind on the first new moon after they’re developed, since the moon just reflects the sun.” 

 

Harry stared at the little box in his hands. “There’s a keyhole. Is it locked?” 

 

Evan handed Harry a key on a string of leather. “It is locked. I have a couple more boxes in the back, but start with those when you want to start unlocking you plant whisperer abilities. The star plant is fairly powerful, but docile, so it's a good choice to ease you into it from your fire powers. It’s an easy plant to grow and it spreads faster than any earthen weed if you let it, so be careful.” 

  
Harry nodded. “I will.” 

 

Harry gave Evan a sweet smile, and he and Severus left the little flower shop. 

 

Evan sighed. “I hope the little guy will be okay.” He walked back to his counter. “At the very least, he’ll be safe.” 

 

……………

 

Harry watched as Lilian bounced excitedly on his bed. “Show me some magic, Harry, please!” 

 

“I can’t Lilian,” Harry said amusedly, watching her as she bounced up and down, “It’s Illegal and they can track that sort of magic, remember?” 

 

“Oh, right,” Lillian said disappointedly. “Promise you’ll show me as soon as I join you at Hogwarts?” 

 

“Of course,” Harry replied, grinning at her, “I’ll make sure to show you some of the secret passageways I find, as well.” 

 

“But not all of them?” She asked, pouting. 

 

“I need some quiet spaces too! I’m sure you’ll find your own secret passageways.”

 

“Oh, alright,” She said, pouting, “but I’m not showing you all of mine, either! And we need to have a secret space that only the two of us can access.” She gasped. “We should start a cult! It would be so  _ cool! _ You would be a great cult leader, Harry.” 

 

Harry chuckled a little nervously. “Let's get some friends first before inducting people into a brand new cult, okay Lils?”

 

“Oh al _ right. _ ” Lilian pouted, “Fine. But you don’t get to skip out on the actual cult, okay Harry? I want you to be the cult leader. It’ll be fun!” She bounced on his bed and he sighed, nodding in agreement. 

 

“Fine, but no cult for you until your second year. Give yourself a year to scout and information gather and get used to the inner workings of Hogwarts so we don’t induct anyone bad, okay?” That should give him until his third year, at least. 

 

“Okay, but I expect to be introduced to your full-fledged cult my first day of my third year!” She gasped again, “We can have secret summer cult meetings!!”

 

Honestly little sisters are such a  _ pain, _ even if they’re not related to you. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train Ride!

Harry stepped onto the platform cautiously. He’d been able to spot the shift in spacetime that was the portal to the wizarding platform easily. It did look unstable, but he guessed he was safe, since he’d watched three or four families of people go through it already. One of them had looked at him funny, and there was an intimidatingly large gaggle of redheads approaching him that he did  _ not _ want to get stuck behind, or caught by. He dithered for a moment, still unsure, but the manic gleam of the youngest girl when she caught sight of his scar was enough to push him hastily through the portal, unstable or no. 

 

He hoped he wasn’t in the same year as that one. 

 

Harry navigated through the thick crowd of robed witches and wizards and all of the mixes in between carefully, staring in awe at their auras as he did so. There were so many colors!

 

When Harry finally made it to the train, he was helped on by a pair of Slytherin redheads, who saw him off with simultaneous kisses to the backs of both of his hands. Flustered, he sat in the corner of his train compartment and pulled out a little black silk drawstring bag and stuck his fingers inside, twiddling them around his small viney starplant inside. The white and yellow vines curled around his fingers and he pulled it out, smiling at the small white and yellow vines that curled up towards him. He giggled as they curled around his neck and rested there, vibrating lightly. He stroked the plant with his fingers and pulled his knees up to his chest, leaning his head against the window. 

 

He didn’t want to change into his robes yet, and he didn’t want anyone coming into his compartment, either. So whenever the door opened, he feigned sleep. The door slid open and shut several times, and Harry did end up dozing. He startled awake when he heard some mutter a soft, ‘excuse me?’ 

 

Harry looked up to see a pudgy brown haired boy shuffling back and forth on his feet. 

 

“E-excuse me,” he muttered, “It’s only that I was pretty sure you weren’t asleep because starplants like warmth and the body gets cooler when someone is sleeping so it should have gone to the window if you were asleep-”

 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Harry interrupted politely.

 

“O-oh, I’m ever so sorry, my name is Neville. I don’t usually like talking to people except that I do love plants and I’ve never met someone else with an interest in them before. My gran says that gardening isn’t very respectable for a future lord and she tried to forbid me from the gardens, but the house elves wouldn’t listen to her because she’s only the regent for me for now until I become of age.” 

 

Harry blinked. “Oh. Hello Neville, I’m Harry. I think gardening’s perfectly respectable and that your grandmother should sod off if that’s what you really like to do. Some herbs for potion making can be very expensive because they’re so hard to grow, so it could be quite profitable and I think that you should do what you like to.” 

 

“Thanks, Harry,” Neville said, seeming much less sad and more sure of himself. “Oh, I’ve just remembered. Have you seen a toad? I lost mine. His name’s Trevor, and he was a gift from my gran. I wanted an owl, but she said she didn’t want to go through the trouble and got me Trevor instead.” 

 

“No, I haven’t seen him. I can do this, though!” Harry raised a hand and opened it. Sparks flew, and then he was holding a green magic leash. “This will lead you to him. Only you and I can see it, though, so you won’t look like an idiot for holding a leash that goes through walls to who knows what.” 

 

“Thanks, Harry!” Neville took the end of the leash with awe and slowly wrapped it around his wrist.  He went to leave the room, but paused awkwardly in the doorway. “U-um?”

 

“Did you need something else, Neville?” Harry asked, trying to keep his wide grin down to a polite smile. Really, this boy was so unsure and gentle that he was adorable, and Harry knew that he’d really like spending time with Neville. He hoped they ended up in the same house. 

 

“No- I mean It’s not something that I need exactly I just-” Neville took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “W-would you mind if I came back, once I’ve found Trevor, and sat with you? No one else has really been n-nice to me.” 

 

“Of course,” Harry said, frowning internally. Who could be mean to this sweet boy? “I’ll save a seat for you.” 

 

“Th-thanks!” Neville had a bright smile on his face, and he bounded off down the corridor. Harry smiled and closed his eyes, leaning back against the train seat. 

 

His trip to Hogwarts had only just begun, and he’s already made a friend. 

 

This year was going to be a good year, he could just feel it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt a bit... off? Character-wise for me, as compared to the rest of the story. For some reason. If anyone wants to like, point out specific points, or like, general things I did, I'd be super happy because I've been staring at this for a few months now and I still don't know how to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feed the comment monster, I write faster.


End file.
